True Love
by animefreak112097
Summary: Jinguji Ren has a little sister, named Rei, that will fall in love with a member of HEAVENS. More will be explained during the story. (I am updating and changing/adding stuff to the previous chapters for this story. I think I can fix them a bit better. Please bare with me. I had a huge writer's block for the longest time.)


**Sorry for not updating in so long. I decided to redo the first chapter, maybe the others as well. Anyways here's the redo version of chapter 1. Enjoy! And always, I love reviews to know what you think and know what I need on improving for this story to work.**

 **Chapter 1 - Archangel**

 _Two children sat in the backyard of their mansion. They had just finished their lessons for the day, and the two decided to spend the day outside. "Rei, look! I managed to save one of mom's songs before dad got it," a young Jinguji Ren said to his little sister. Jinguji Rei was a sweet girl who loved to sing and dance, so you would always find her with her big brother who shared the same interest as her. Her elder brother seemed so strick. They listened to their mother's song quietly, and after it was done Rei looked at her brother with big blue eyes._

 _"Let's sing our song!" Rei said making Ren laugh._

 _Ren took a deep breath before he began to sing._

 ** _I close my eyes and I can see_**

 ** _A world that's waiting up for me that I call my own_**

 ** _Through the dark, through the door_**

 ** _Through where no one's been before_**

 ** _But it feels like home_**

 ** _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_**

 ** _They can say, they can say I've lost my mind_**

 ** _I don't care, I don't care, if they call me crazy_**

 ** _We can live in a world that we design_**

 ** _'Cause every night, I lie in bed_**

 ** _The brightest colors fill my head_**

 ** _A million dreams are keeping me awake_**

 ** _I think of what the world could be_**

 ** _A vision of the one I see_**

 ** _A million dreams is all it's gonna take_**

 ** _Oh, a million dreams for the world we're gonna make_**

 ** _There's a house we can build_**

 ** _Every room inside is filled with things from far away_**

 ** _Special things I compile_**

 ** _Each one there to make you smile on a rainy day_**

 ** _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_**

 ** _They can say, they can say we've lost our minds_**

 ** _See, I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy_**

 ** _Runaway to a world that we design_**

 ** _'Cause every night, I lie in bed_**

 ** _The brightest colors fill my head_**

 ** _A million dreams are keeping me awake_**

 ** _I think of what the world could be_**

 ** _A vision of the one I see_**

 ** _A million dreams is all it's gonna take_**

 ** _Oh, a million dreams for the world we're gonna make_**

 ** _However big, however small_**

 ** _Let me be part of it all_**

 ** _Share your dreams with me_**

 ** _We may be right, we may be wrong_**

 ** _But I wanna bring you along to the world I see_**

 ** _To the world, we close our eyes to see_**

 ** _We close our eyes to see_**

 ** _Every night, I lie in bed_**

 ** _The brightest colors fill my head_**

 ** _A million dreams are keeping me awake_**

 ** _I think of what the world could be_**

 ** _A vision of the one I see_**

 ** _A million dreams is all it's gonna take_**

 ** _A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_**

 ** _For the world, we're gonna make_**

 _What they didn't know was that their big brother was watching them from the window. That night the two children slept together with the promise of always sticking together. Always and Forever._

 _YEARS LATER..._

 _"What do you mean you're leaving?! What happened with sticking together?! Always and Forever, remember?!" Rei exclaimed to her brother who was leaving for Shinning Academy for Idols and Composers. "I can't believe you didn't even tell me you were leaving. Let alone apply!"_

 _"I have to do this for the company, Rei. You wouldn't understand," Ren told her with a blank expression._

 _Rei felt the tears roll down her cheeks before she yelled, "Go then! Go and break your promise! I hope you have all you dreamed of!" Rei, then, ran the stairs to her room. Ren just sighed sadly before heading out the door to the limo waiting outside. With one last look at his house, Ren couldn't see his sister, so he entered the limo. What he didn't know was that Rei watched him from her bedroom window._

~ Present ~

STARISH had just won the Utapri Awards and were about to celebrate their victory along with HEAVENS staying as a group when Raging Ootori came on stage again.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Raging Entertainment has a surprise for you tonight! I give you a new rising star in our agency. She is beautiful as well as deadly! Please welcome...ARCHANGEL!" Raging Ootori yelled before the lights turned off and music started.

 **You think you know me**

 **But you don't know me**

 **You think you own me**

 **But you can't control me**

 **You look at me and there's just one thing that you see**

 **So listen to me** (lights turn back on and Ren and Masato's eyes widen when they realize the person singing is Rei. She is walking to the stage as she sings.)

 **Listen to me**

 **You push me back**

 **I'll push you back**

 **Harder, harder**

 **You scream at me**

 **I'll scream at you**

 **Louder, l-l-l-l-louder**

 **I'm dangerous, I'm warning you**

 **But you're not afraid of me**

 **And I can't convince you**

 **You don't know me** (Rei makes it up on stage and STARISH got a good look at her. Rei wore a long white dress that dragged had a train that dragged on the ground, a slit showing her outer thighs, and big angle wings on her back. Her strawberry blonde hair was curled and passed her waist

 **Y** **ou think you got me**

 **But you don't get me**

 **You think you want me**

 **But you don't know what you're getting into**

 **There's so much more to me then what you think you see**

 **So listen to me**

 **Just listen to me**

 **You push me back**

 **I'll push you back**

 **Harder, harder**

 **You scream at me**

 **I'll scream at you**

 **Louder, l-l-l-l-louder**

 **I'm dangerous, I'm warning you**

 **But you're not afraid of me**

 **And I can't convince you**

 **You don't know me**

 **And the longer that you stay**

 **The ice is melting**

 **And the pain feels okay**

 **It feels okay (hey)**

 **You push me back**

 **I'll push you back** (Rei looks at her brother.)

 **You scream at me**

 **I'll scream at you**

 **Louder, louder**

 **Louder, louder, louder**

 **Louder**

 **Louder, louder**

 **Louder**

 **You push me back** (Rei faces the crowd again.)

 **I'll push you back**

 **Harder, harder**

 **You scream at me**

 **I'll scream at you**

 **Louder, l-l-l-l-louder**

 **I'm dangerous, I'm warning you**

 **But you're not afraid of me**

 **And I can't convince you**

 **And I don't have to**

 **I think you know me**

The crowd went wild after she finished. Rei smiled and waved at the crowd before walking over to HEAVENS. Nagi ran up and hugged her, telling her how good she performed. Eiichi and Kira nodding in agreement. Raging Ootori gestured that it was time to leave and as they made it backstage STARISH caught up to them. Ren grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her to a stop.

"Rei, why didn't you tell me you were part of Raging Entertainment? If you wanted to be an idol, you should've gone to Shinning Academy," Ren said.

Rei pulled her arm out of his grip with a frown, and crossed her arms.

"You don't get to say that to me. You did the same thing," Rei said.

"I told you why I did that," Ren tried explaining.

"Yes, for the company...At least that's what it was about at first. Now that you're this famous idol, you completely forgot about me," Rei said.

"I never forgot about you," Ren said.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night," Rei said.

"Come with us. You can be an idol in Shinning Entertainment. We can be together like we promised," Ren pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no. I like working with Raging Entertainment. I signed a contract, and a contract is a promise. I don't break my promises," Rei said and when she saw his disappointed expression she added, "I am sorry to disappoint you. But you must remember that you walked out on me first. Now this is me walking away from you. Goodbye Ren."

Rei entered the limo with HEAVENS and STARISH watched them leave. A few feet away, Quartet Night watched the whole scene. Kotobuki Reiji sighed.

"I thought they were going to hug it out," he said making his group members scoff.

"Moron," Kurosaki Ranmaru said.

"Idiot," Mikaze Ai said.

"Stupid," Camus said.

Hearing his teammates call him names, he faked cried. "You guys are mean," he said.

"Shut up," the three states back.

Songs Used:

A Million Dreams, The Greatest Showman

You Don't Know Me, Elizabeth Gillies


End file.
